Lost Memories
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: For as long as Chihro can remember, she has been in this town with the passion to refill a river. As she is wandering around her town with her best friend, Haru she explores a strange path she never thought to go down. But she is intrigued to go back. Will she meet Haku, a man she can't even remember or has it been too long to regain a lost love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone. So according to the story I have created, I put the Kohaku River from Chihiro's original home town and the river flows all the way through the new village she lives in. The construction workers have removed all the way from the beginning of the river to the current town's homes that lay in the way of the river.**

**To spice the story up I added Haru who is a construction worker that has history with Chihiro. **

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

-.-

**Chapter 1**

"Chihiro dear, could you go to the construction workers and tell them that the new bricks will be coming soon."

"Yes momma. It'll be great when they finally finish up the new houses away from the Kohaku River."

"Indeed, it will. I still can't believe your dream will finally become a reality. All these years being so persistent and determined to recreate that river with the old homes built in it. Where does all your fire come from?" Chihiro's mother laughed and handed her daughter a basket of buns and sticky rice balls.

"I'll go give it to them. Just a few more days and that river will be flowing like it used to. It should be restored to its original glory." Chihiro said with a deep dramatic voice as she flailed her arms in a swoop.

"I'll see you darling." Her mother said cheerfully as she kissed her adorable eighteen year old daughter. Her only daughter had been so adamant to rescue that river ever since she was about 11. She thought it was strange and so did her husband but as she was convinced to rebuild the river she had formed this odd confidence. It made them happy to see her suddenly happy and beaming with excitement every morning. Chihiro was finally going to obtain what she had been wishing for all this time.

Chihiro hopped down the hill dangerously and slid onto the road as she ran down trying not to fall. She jumped over a small puddle near the construction site and met with the workers.

"Hey, Haru! I brought snacks." She yelled. She scurried down the slope and nonchalantly tossed him a bun.

"Thanks Chi." He grumbled.

"No problem! My mom told me that the new brick shipment will be coming in today so you guys can finally finish up." She said as she took out a rice ball and took a small bite.

"I can tell how excited you are Chi. But once we actually finish, we should, maybe, hang out as celebration." Haru said nervously as he wasn't truly looking straight into her eyes.

"Well of course we would celebrate. I've been waiting for this moment forever."

"Forever is a stretch Chi." He chuckled.

"Well, one day I just felt like this river meant everything to me. It felt so familiar and comfortable. Although it had those houses in it, I feel like it would be peaceful if it was flowing again. Once it rains, this river should be back in no time. I've done enough environmental habitat research to know that the earth where the river was has a chance to be able to carry water above it."

"Well the day we full take the wreckage out and complete the new homes, it's supposed to rain. It's quite the coincidence right."

"It's fate Haru! It's definitely fate." She said enthusiastically.

"Chi, I was wondering, would you like to go to the old Ramen shop after I finish work?"

"Is your Dad okay with that Haru? He's the boss of the site."

"Yeah, he'll be okay with it."

"Sure. I'll see you."

Chihiro placed the basket beside Haru's work table and told him to share it with his friends. Haru was eighteen too and had been in her class for several years.

Chihiro cared for him on a very family like level. He was borderline guy and brother; he was Chihiro's best friend. But as immature as she used to be, Chihiro grew into a much unexpected lady who had quite motherly tendencies despite her own mother's ways. Sometimes as he worked, he'd skip meals so Chihiro would bring snack to keep him healthy. She was motherly in most ways and much more refined than when she had first arrived in this village but she kept her optimism and strength. She was extremely talented for her age. She could paint such magical pieces on canvases. She painted a world which intrigued those who saw her work. They questioned how she could so vividly define the places and people she drew but she would always say that it felt right.

Chihiro wasn't disliked, she was popular, in fact her long brown hair and sparkly purple hair tie was her signature that carried elegance and beauty. She was well liked by the boys she encountered and through the years she had dated two or three boys.

Even so, Chihiro never felt right. It just wasn't good enough with other boys; she thought it was her of course. The mentality of 'it's not you it's me' sort of thing. In her heart, she felt like she reserved some space for someone who she'd never find.

She held her hands behind her back and stared at the sky as she hummed tunes that she couldn't clearly remember from long ago. Chihiro worried whether she was stuck in the past but brushed off the idea several times.

"My life is perfect. I'm sooo excited for that rainy day to fix everything." She said aloud in a relaxed breath.

Chihiro dined with Haru and went home. Ad they walked she began to think about the possibility of Haru being her boyfriend. She had thought about it several times but always concluding that it wasn't a good idea.

Romance was usually crowded her thoughts. She yearned for a real relationship with a guy but the ones she ended up with were never like, like whom, her father? They weren't like someone she didn't even know. She was subconsciously comparing them to a boy who she didn't even know she was thinking about. He was a memory in the back of her mind where she only saw a glimpse of him in the most insignificant dreams. This boy's face wasn't even readable in her dreams. Everything she painted was a burr but somehow she managed to create a new version of the smudges in her mind.

"You okay Chi?" asked Haru.

She thoughtlessly tilted her head and starred. Her brown hair slipped in front of one shoulder and her side bangs sat cutely over her right eye. Although her eyes seemed distant she appeared adorable irresistible to a young best friend who had admired her for years. "Yeah." She responded.

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure you'll be okay." He told her as he took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. He smiled at her and guided her back home. He waved goodbye and told her he'd see her tomorrow. Chihiro left and ran to her bed room.

"Were you out with Haru again Chi?" her mother yelled lovingly. It was hard to hear her mother from the kitchen all the way from Chihiro's room on the upper floor.

"I was!"

"You can stay at his apartment whenever you want dear!"

"Good to know Momma. Thanks so much!" Chihiro said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome dear!"

Chihiro jumped on her bed and attempted to relax.

"I'll probably feel better once we fix the river." She told herself.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

-.—

**Chapter 2 **

A week later…

Chihiro paced on the top of the hill near her residence. There had been small rainfall which didn't properly refill the path dug for the Kohaku River. The ditch was large and long but it wouldn't fill.

The area Chihiro lived in barley had rain in the summer. She just needed one dreary and dreadfully long rain shower over her town and the river could be reformed. As Chihiro continued to move cryptically back and forth she spotted Haru climbing the hill.

"Hey Chi!" he called as he struggled to trek up the steep hill.

As she waved she felt her fingertip dampen. She looked up and another dropped onto her cheek. The cold drop made her flinch and blink a bit avoiding the water to touch her eyes. As the seconds went by, the rain's consistency changed. Its rate it fell at quickened and increased in size. The rain, this rain, it was perfect. If this went on for at least half the day, then the river could finally be rejuvenated. Chihiro's grin widened and she motioned for Haru to come inside.

Haru took a large step and the ground beneath him betrayed him. He slipped down the hill and onto the road against a tree. Chihiro carefully stepped down and rushed to Haru.

She gently preyed him off the tree. "Haru?" she said in a panic. She checked the back of his head and could see a little blood. "Damn, Haru, why are you so reckless. You're a construction worker; you should know safety rules, especially in weather like this."

He groaned and Chihiro's heart squeezed. She was relieved that he was okay.

Chihiro dragged Haru under the path of trees to get shelter. The path was relatively dry in comparison to a steep hill or watery road.

"Haru, I've never been through this path before. Maybe someone lives here and we can find a doctor. Hang on okay."

As Chihiro allowed Haru to balance his weight on her, she held him up right to walk and somehow became nervous. She was normally talkative and energetic but very quiet when she had things on her mind. It took at least fifteen long minutes to take Haru to the end of the path. A small statue sat and it sent both teens a shiver. Chihiro saw a small light in the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was. She noticed her hair tie which she would sometimes wear on her wrist as a bracelet happened to be glowing and sparkling.

"Haru, my hair tie is sparkling."

"Are you sure the sun isn't playing-" he paused for a moment and winced.

"There's no sun out right now and you also shouldn't talk. There might be a doctor through this tunnel."

"What If it's- a dead – end Chi." He said butchering his words.

"Nah, I have a good feeling about this."

"Chi, please, it seems like there are ghosts."

"Haru-"

"I know, they don't exist but it still bothers me."

"Not real? Of course they're real! But I'll protect you. Let's go!"

As the two walked through the strange cool tunnel they felt an unnerving presence. They reached the end and rested Haru down on a bench.

"Okay, I'm going to go find help."

"Wait, Chi! Please don't leave me Please!"

"Scared to be alone?"

"Yes, very. Please Chi."

Chihiro stepped back and picked her useless friend up. She sighed and continued to support him. As the two left the building they saw a large clock above and walked up the small wet path. The rain trickled less and less and by the time they both reached a line of rocks it was rather slippery and dangerous to cross. The rain seized and Haru was starting to walk and only lean gently on Chihiro. As the two climbed the stairs in front of them, they could both smell an insanely delicious aroma. Haru led Chihiro into the direction of the smell and they ended up in front of a small red booth. He sat and inched closer to the food. He stretched out his hand and grabbed a large, squishy, stringy looking bun.

"Haru no! We'll get in trouble don't take food without paying and asking the manager of this place!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay after."

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said quietly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I don't own Spirited away .**

* * *

-.-

**Chapter 3**

Chihiro rushed to Haru's side and pushed him to the ground knocking the food straight out of his hand.

He tumbled to the ground and Chihiro breathed heavily over him. He blushed from their closeness and attempted to look away. She nearly brushed up against his cheek and her temperature rose.

"I-I just wanted to say that it's rude to eat like that Haru. So for me, don't okay?" she asked sweetly as she removed her body from the immediate one meter radius of Haru.

Chihiro then quickly helped her best friend up but only because he was injured of course. She led him through the path and spotted a small plat plastered with tiny red berries.

"If you're so hungry you can eat those berries." She told him.

"Are they edible?"

"Let's see." She picked a berry up and popped it into her mouth. She hummed in a long breath trying to determine its taste and whether it would kill her.

"Chi?" he said worried.

"It's fine. I've tasted something just like this before. It's really familiar." She said energetically.

Haru then took a few berries and ate, it was agreeable that it didn't taste too bad.

Both teens felt a large breeze and figured that evening was approaching. The two continued on through the small streets between the little shops and noticed a large bath house. It had been painted red and the closer they got to it, the more familiar it felt to Chihiro. She tugged Haru closer and stepped onto the centre of the bridge and leaned forward to look below. She spotted train tracks and the small water which skimmed over it as the body of water surrounded the trains platform that had been only slightly emerged.

"Haru, this place, it seems so-"

"Familiar? Yeah, I've seen it in your paintings or at least it's very close to it. Then again, maybe you have been here. Once you've been somewhere at met others you never really forget."

Chihiro giggled and felt like those words had been said before.

Everything just seemed so peaceful and beautiful. Chihiro came to the conclusion that the settling scenery had put her so at ease that she thought she was having several reoccurring moments. She believed that it was all in her head and that she was just tired and thinking too hard about everything around her.

"Maybe there's a doctor somewhere. Haru let's go see!"

"No, Chi let's just go back it stopped raining. It's almost sundown." He inquired.

Chihiro wanted to explore more but agreed and returned through the tunnel. As Chihiro helped Haru through the tunnel they tripped. They turned back to where they had just come from and could see the shops getting farther away.

"It looks weird from a distance Chi." He told her as she too turned to look.

"Yeah." She then helped him up and left. The two journeyed back and finally reached a proper doctor who fixed Haru's leg. The doctor placed tight wraps of cloth around his angle and told him to take it slow and that the sprain will heal naturally since nothing had been fractured.

After 3 days Haru's leg had healed and the inseparable pair began walking down the usual path along what use to be a ditch now filled with flowing water.

"I'm surprised that the one rainfall actually filled the Kohaku River and that the ground had cooperated with the stream system allowing water to freely flow over the earth and not to absorb too much moisture. granted that the rocks helped." He laughed.

Chihiro smiled and felt accomplished. The river that he strived to repair had been rejuvenated. Now what? Her goal had been reached. She never thought past the idea of completing the task.

"Chi, What's wrong?"

Chihiro puller at her hair and twisted it around her finger. She then tied her hair up and tightened it, then untied it only to continue the process several more times.

"Chi?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry."

"Is it that place we went to before? Is it bothering you?"

"No, rather that place made me happy. I just don't know what to do now that I got the river."

"I see, well we can go back tomorrow if you want. We'll find something new for you. You'll get inspired, maybe you'll want to find a new lover." He teased only half teasing really.

"A lover?"

"Like me!"

Chihiro laughed and put his half-hearted suggestion aside. Haru was an option but after visiting that strange market place, love seemed like it wouldn't be blooming with Haru.

"Tomorrow right?" she asked. The weird attachment that she had for the place was soothing but she didn't understand it at all. She believed that going again would clear thing up.

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongI don't own Spirited Away./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-.—/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongChapter 4/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro rushed out of house barley slipping on her leather boots. She roughly shoved her fingers behind her heel and wiggled her foot into it. Her dark blue dress wavered in the wind as she twirled excitedly. Chihiro carefully slid down the hill and waited near the entrance of the forest. Haru approached her moments after./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Did you wait long." He asked shyly as if they were on some sort of date./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Not really. Just a bit." She laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As the ventured closer to the tunnel, Chihiro became happier. In fact being ecstatic couldn't even describe her enthusiasm. Haru found this absolutely adorable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro rushed through the tunnel and breathed in as the fresh air blew about./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Haru. Look at this. I love it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You are so much more inclined to search this place. Why?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I dunno. I just feel like I have some sort of bond. You know?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Not really." He laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Both of them continued and jumped over the crowded path of large rocks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""The berries!" Haru said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro plucked some and handed it to Haru. She slowly ate some as they walked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I want to go to the bridge where we can see the water again."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Haru contently followed. She hopped on the fresh red wood and giggled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It's so familiar. I don't know why but it feels great. Chihiro stuck her feet between the wooden poles of the railing. She leaned over peering at the train tracks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""If we hear a train, that must mean there are people."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I guess. Di you want to stay till night fall?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro nodded vigorously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro held her hands behind her back and skipped about./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Where are you going?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'm not sure?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She allowed her feet to carry her to a maze of flower covered walls. She motioned for Haru to enter. He was hesitant but definitely couldn't abandon her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Once she reached the end she admired a barn at the bottom of the large hill she and Haru stood upon. Down they went and into the barn filled with pigs. Chihiro moved closer noticing the gate directly in front of her slightly bent towards the pigs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She examined it closely./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It's bent." Haru stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I know but it seems-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Familiar?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yeah." She said still confused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well, maybe you've been here before. Maybe you just don't remember."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I doubt that. I would have discovered it when I was 11 and that's an age where you wouldn't conventionally forget such beauty." She said ominously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Maybe this place is magical." He said slightly disturbed by his own words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""With ghost too?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Definitely." He said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Haru checked his watch and frowned./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What's wog Haru?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It says it's 5:00 but look." He pointed to the sky, "It's getting darker."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What? Maybe your watch is wrong."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Let's go back up and get a better look."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro had an uneasy feeling from the strange sky colour./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She rushed to the bridge and saw lights spark up. Black blobs appeared behind the stalls and in front of them; they even walked meters away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Trapped. I get this feeling that we are completely trapped."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Let's go." Haru said shaken. He rushed towards where they had entered. He ran dragging Chihiro with him. Her hands were shaking and he had to be the ma. Chihiro's ghost stories always freaked him out but seeing them strangely had little effect on him. Protecting the innocent girl beside him was his apparent mission./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""WATER? What the-" Haru yelled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Water." Chihiro whispered, "There's so much water Haru"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I know Chi." He said in a broken short breath, "We really are trapped."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Back to the bridge." She said quickly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What why?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I don't really know but I just feel like-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Haru gently grasped her wrists. "Chi." He said softly. "You're going to be okay so breathe and stay calm okay" he said smiling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro was befuddled. How could such a scardy cat become such a brave knight?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Okay." She let out in a small timid voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"They had undergone a complete reversal of roles./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro felt that she didn't need to be so scared but she couldn't stop shaking. Why did everything get so scary so quickly? How did this place that brought her so much happy familiarity play with her emotions to such extents?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chihiro reached the bridge and saw a large mass of odd shaped figures walk through. A tiny strange voiced frog hopped around in the front welcoming others. We neared and I felt slight harshness come from him. "Hello?" she said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He gulped in panic. "A-a-a HUMAN! Oh my goodness. Not a again." He began to hyper ventilate, "No-no way, not again!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes I am a human? My name is Chihiro. I-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The frog halted his gasping and exasperated pants and cocked his head as if looking at an old friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Chihiro? You mean Sen?"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongSorry for the wait. Writers block is painful!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongREVIEW! /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strong(Also thank you /strongspan style="color: #444444; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.299999237060547px; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"DellyIsKawaii/spanspan style="color: #444444; font-size: 15px; line-height: 21.299999237060547px; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" strong)/strong/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Idon't own Spirited Away.**

* * *

-.-

**Ch 5**

"Sen. No why would you say th-"

"Chi, if you spell your name, the kanji can be pronounced as Sen." Haru inquired.

"Oh." She said.

"We were just wondering what this place was."

The frog straightened up.

"You can't come in _human._"

"That's okay. I didn't exactly plan to but I was wondering if there was a place to stay nearby and-"

"A HUMAN?" a voice yelled and simultaneously a large crash followed.

"How is it that everyone interrupts me?" She huffed. She turned to the voice and a young boy at least her age stood. He was extremely gorgeous, his long blue hair with straight bangs were somehow very attractive to Chihiro. He had dropped books near him and a broken flask.

Chihiro rushed to him and helped gather the books. She was mesmerized but not as intently as him.

"Careful, there's glass." She scanned him, "Did you get trapped too? Will I be stuck here forever? Can I get home? Haru and I need to get home." Chihiro breathed. She bombarded him with questions and worry piled up.

"Haru?" he questioned.

Haru approached the two. He was slightly jealous of how much attention this guy was getting. He hadn't seen Chihiro so enchanted by someone, not even her old boyfriends.

But what bothered Haru more was the magic that they were exchanging. The chemistry that he was witnessing was overwhelming.

"I'm Haru. This is Chi. I mean Chihiro."

"I see. My name is Kohaku River."

"No way! You were named after Kohaku River. I'm completely in love with Koaku River." He blushed. "That river. I recently got it refilled and flowing. All the wreckage is gone!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks to me." laughed Haru.

"Thanks to us." She restated.

Haku pounced onto Chihiro thanking her. "I knew it was you." He said.

"You're welcome?"

She pried herself from his arms.

"Sorry." He muttered, "You see, I am the Kohaku River Spirit. You have freed me. I can go anywhere now."

"That's great." She said. Chihiro was unsure of what to say. He was still a stranger claiming to be a spirit and on top of it she still needed a place to stay. "Um, you wouldn't by any chance live nearby would you?"

"I do. Why?"

"I can't get home so…."

"Would you like to stay with me until you are able to return?"

"Yes. Thanks. Haru too?"

"Of course your friend may stay too."

"He's not my friend, he's my BEST friend." She exclaimed. Haru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. "I am and don't you forget it." He said in a low voice.

Haku felt unsettled with Chihiro's new development. She had grown so much and she didn't even remember him because of that stupid spell bound by the entrance, of course he was the one who told her to not look back. He slightly regretted it.

As Haku showed the way to his home, he began to strike up a conversation.

"So Chihiro, how are your parents?"

"Oh, well my Dad is kind of a workaholic and my mom is sort of-"

Chihiro trailed off in thought wondering what her mother really was. She felt like her mother never actually loved her and had the tendency to give her _too_ much freedom.

"Capricious." laughed Haru. **(A.N. this means unreliable, ruled by whim)**

"Hey, don't say that. She's _very_ caring and reliable."

"Sure she is. Didn't you say that they once got lost in the woods and they let you go places and you found them days later?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, and I just had a dream that it happened. It felt really real but maybe it never actually happened."

"Dreams reflect reality Chi!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"You're parents seem to be the unreliable type. Do you live with them?" Haku asked, still trying not to intentionally insult her.

"How would you know? You've never met them Haku. But me and Haru-"

"Haru and I." whispered Haru.

"_Haru and I_ are trying to find a house to live in."

"Are you two engaged?"

"No, we're just friends. Just kind of want an escape is all."

"Because your parents are unreliable? You do everything for them. They need to stop depending on you." scolded Haru.

"They are getting old Haru, they need me. I just want to move out so I can breathe. I'll still go back to help every once in a while."

"I don't understand why you stick your neck out for them to such extremes. I bet that if they were on the verge of death, you would do anything to find a way to keep them going even if it was impossible." Haru said jokingly.

"Sounds very much like a _Chihiro_ sort of thing." Haku said politely.

Haru glared at the blue haired teen from behind. He was rather frustrated with how Haku was so willing, understanding and knowing. It made him feel uncomfortable. The strangest thing was that Chihiro actually trusted him, she was always on edge, being careful and she suddenly let her guards down. Who in the world was this guy?

"Here we are; my home."

It was a large red bricked house with tall windows on the upper floor and a small porch laced in dried up grass and lilac. The house smelled like sea salt and the front of the lawn had a large garden. The grass was very green and healthy, she was a slight gardener and could tell that the plant life here was good. He must care for nature. Chihiro smiled at the thought that he was down to earth, it made liking him so much easier.

"Wow, it's pretty nice." Haru said grudgingly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

* * *

**Review Please.**


End file.
